Spots of Amber and Blue in a Bloody World
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: Based of a tumblr post . " Gilbert has to leave for the war so he sends Ludwig to live as an apprentice for Mr. Edelstein. Ludwig doesn't like being so far away from his brother or the mean Mr. Edelstein. But when he meets a mermaid? Maybe things become a little more bearable. T for themes of war and also living during wwI wasn't the best either.
1. Chapter 1

_I got the idea off tumblr_

* * *

"Oi! Wake up." A kick made his bed shake and Ludwig sat up quickly. Still half-awake he rubbed his eyes and glared at the figure who kicked his bed.

"What was that for Gilbert!?" Ludwig whined to his older brother.

Gilbert laughed loudly. "Come on! You start your apprenticeship with Mr. Edelstein today." Ludwig groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"It's too early."

Gilbert frowned and pulled the blankets away. "Come on Luddy wake up! Your train'll leave in an hour."

Ludwig groaned and sat up. "You're a jerk." He tried to grab his blankets back, but Gilbert only pulled them away.

"I'm a jerk? You're the brat." The silver haired young man ruffled Ludwig's hair. "Come on, up. I'll make breakfast while you pack."

Ludwig dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed. He knew that he was going to Mr. Edelstein's because Gilbert was leaving for War. Ludwig didn't understand why he couldn't have gone too, from the sounds of it War wasn't too far away. He had his trunk mostly packed, he was still searching for a couple of books. "Gilbert where's the fairy tale book at?" He called. The impatient boy rolled his eyes when there was no response from down stairs. Searching all over the room one last time he put their father's old bible in the trunk and latched it. The sweet smell of sausages and eggs wafted up to his room. Ludwig ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "Gil what happened to my fairy tale book? I can't find it."

"It's around here somewhere, I just had it last night." Gilbert smiled as he set the plate in front of Ludwig. The younger had lost any will to eat when he saw what Gilbert was wearing and proceeded to push his food around his plate. "Come on Luddy eat." Gilbert encouraged.

"Why do you have to wear that? It looks silly on you." Ludwig pointed to the military uniform.

"All people who go to war wear a uniform."

"Where's War at?"

"Meh, kinda all over I guess. I'm going to France." Gilbert sighed. "Come one kiddo, eat. I'll look for the book."

"If I go to War do I have to wear a uniform?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert dropped his plate and swore.

"Damnnit!" Gilbert picked up the pieces. "Stay in your seat. And eat your food!" Ludwig ate in silence as Gilbert cleaned up the mess. With a sigh Gilbert kneeled down by Ludwig's chair. "Luddy listen to me okay?" The blonde boy nodded. Gilbert took a deep breath. "There is never a good reason to go to war."

"But you're going!" Gilbert put a hand up to stop his younger brother.

"I'm being forced to go. I don't have a choice Luddy. They wanted father, but they got me instead. They think I'm father, so that's why I have to go. Ludwig I want you to promise me that you will never, ever ever go to war. Run away to America, go to Switzerland, just don't go to war. It is a terrible thing, a horrid thing." Ludwig looked into his older brother's red eyes, searching for a sign that he was playing a trick, but found none. Ludwig nodded.

"Can we find my book please?" He asked. "I ate my food."

Gilbert smiled and ruffled his brother's hair again. "I think I left it in the living room. Bring your trunk down, I'll find it."

Ludwig hopped out of his seat and walked up the stairs to grab the trunk of clothes. Gilbert found the book on a table, right where he had left it, with a passage dog eared. He glanced over it, smiling as he recognized the tale of the Bremen Town Musicians. It was one of Ludwig's favorites. Glancing over the book he found several passages were dog eared. "Little brat this thing is ancient, don't ruin it." Suddenly Gilbert ran up the stairs and rummaged through his dresser drawers. He grabbed the old iron cross and ran back down stairs, shoving the cross in his pocket.

"Gilbert did you find my book?" Ludwig asked.

"Ja." He tossed the book at the kid, who caught it. "Be careful with that thing Luddy it's really old."

"Says the one who threw it at me." Ludwig scowled as he put the book in his trunk. Gilbert laughed and picked up the trunk.

"Come one kiddo, let's get you to the train." Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's hand and walked with him to the station. "Got your ticket?"

Ludwig nodded and patted his pocket. "Gilbert when am I gonna see you again?" He looked up with tears in his eyes.

Gilbert knelt down and looked into Ludwig's bright blue eyes. "Hey, you'll see me soon. Until then wear this." Gilbert took the iron cross from his pocket. "It was grandfather's." He pressed the cool iron into Ludwig's hand. "I dunno what happened to the chain, but I'm sure Mr. Edelstein has something you can use." The whine of the whistle filled the air. Gilbert pulled his younger brother into one last tight hug. "I'll be back before you become a man Luddy. I promise!"

"I don't want to go…" Ludwig whispered as he pulled away.

Gilbert tapped the trunk. "Remember the stories. This is just like the stories. Hans in Luck right?" Ludwig nodded. "So when I come back I expect you to have traded any money you've made away for a milling stone." Ludwig giggled and got on the train. He looked out the window at Gilbert, suddenly feeling very sad. Gilbert reached up and squeezed his hand. The train began to move, and Gilbert ran alongside it until he could no longer keep up. "I'll see you again! Auf Weidersan!"

"Auf Weidersan Gilbert!" Ludwig stuck his head out and waved as he watched his brother shrink smaller and smaller until he could no longer see him.

"Ticket please." Ludwig turned and handed his ticket to the man. "Riding on your own for the first time?"

Ludwig nodded. "I have an apprenticeship with Mr. Edelstein."

"Mr. Edelstein? The pianist?"

"Er… My brother told me he was a shop keeper." Ludwig said in a soft voice.

"Oh yes he is, but he's also a wonderful pianist. You should see if he would teach you how to play." The man smiled warmly.

"Okay. Thank you." Ludwig smiled. The man moved on and the young boy looked out the window. Ludwig felt his eyes drooping and things going dark. In his dream there was Gilbert, laughing under an apple tree flirting with a friend of his, Elizaveta. The two were happy. Ludwig smiled and munched on the sandwich Elizaveta had made happily. There was a warm feeling in his tummy. He was _happy._ It was the closest to a family he had known, a mother and a father.

Ludwig woke with a start. "Here's your stop kiddo." It was the man who took his ticket earlier. "Did you have a good dream?"

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you." He picked up his trunk and got off the train, searching for Mr. Edelstein.

"Luddy!?" He turned his head to where the high voice had come from. "Oh Ludwig! It is you!"

"Lizaveta?" Ludwig ran to the familiar young woman.

"I'm so glad you're here, Roderick will be glad to meet you, come on." She took his hand and walked with him to his new home. "How is Gilbert?"

"Gilbert went to War. That's why I'm here." Ludwig looked at his hand, he was still holding the iron cross.

Elizaveta froze. "W-war?" She stammered.

"Yeah, the place near France right?"

Elizaveta was silent until they reached the house. "The bottom half is his shop, the top half is where we live."

"You live with Mr. Edelstein?"

Elizaveta nodded. "I'm married to him." Ludwig detected a sadness in her voice.

"But I thought you loved Gilbert."

"What?!" Elizaveta's eyes went wide. "Who told you that? Oh I'm sure it was your brother that arrogant little-"

"Complaining about your albino friend again?" A bored voice cut through.

"Oh, n-no." Elizaveta shook her head. "This is Ludwig, that nitwit's little brother."

The man stood up from behind the counter that was against one wall. Ludwig fought the urge to hide behind Elizaveta. "Hallo. I am Rodrick Edelstein." He held his hand out for Ludwig to shake. Ludwig took his hand and shook it weakly. "We will have to work on your hand shake." He frowned. "Show him to his room Liz and prepare supper. Our young guest must be hungry." Rodrick sat down behind the counter again as Elizaveta took Ludwig upstairs."

"Here you go." Elizaveta opened a door to a small room. "If you want you can go explore the neighborhood when you're finished unpacking."

Ludwig nodded. "Do you have something I can put this on?" He asked holding up the iron cross. "Gilbert gave this to me."

"I'm sure I have something." She smiled warmly. "I'll go look while you unpack."

Ludwig nodded and set the cross on the bedside table. He put his trunk on the bed and unlatched it. The books he put on the table and his clothes he placed in the dresser. He picked up the cross again and sat down on the bed. He began to lose himself in his thoughts. Why did Liz get scared when he told her where Gilbert was going? Didn't she know?

"Ludwig?" There was a soft knock at his door. "I found a ribbon." Elizaveta smiled and handed Ludwig the black ribbon. "Here let me help you." She sat down next to him, strung the cross upon the ribbon, and tied it around his neck.

"Thank you." Ludwig hopped off the bed. "May I go out and explore now?"

The young woman nodded. "Stay nearby, I'll call you when it's time to eat."

"Okay!" Ludwig called as he ran down the stairs and out the door. He looked around, trying to memorize the area and walked down the street. He looked in all the shop windows as he walked. There were toys, meat, and clothes in the windows. And then he turned around and walked back. When he reached the bookstore where he now lived he walked around to the back, gasping in delight when he saw how close the sea was. "The sea! The sea!" He ran up to the very edge of the water and watched the grey-blue water lapping at the waves. The sound of a splash made him look up. He glanced around and saw a nearby dock. Ludwig ran up to the dock and sat at the very edge. He took a deep breath at the sight. _The world is so big._ He thought to himself as he looked across sea. He sat there and watched the waves until he thought he should be getting back.

Unbeknownst to him the splash came from a young girl with hair the color of autumn leaves and eyes that were a warm caramel with a tail that matched.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think this is the fastest I've updated a story_

* * *

The warm sunlight filtered into his room. Ludwig pulled the covers over his head and groaned in protest.

"Ludwig wake up." Elizaveta knocked on his door. "Breakfast is ready."

With a defeated sigh Ludwig pushed the blankets away and got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen in his pajamas where he found Elizaveta serving breakfast to Rodrick. Ludwig to the seat in front of the extra plate that had been laid out. "What are you doing in your pajamas?" Rodrick glared.

"I always eat breakfast in my pajamas." Ludwig said innocently. Rodrick took the plate away from the blonde boy.

"Go change. I know your brother was a savage but that is no excuse for you."

"My brother isn't a savage." Ludwig returned Rodrick's glare tenfold.

"You dare talk back to me? And about your brother who you know so little about."

"I know a lot about my big brother! What do you know about him!?" Ludwig shouted, slamming is hands on the table in rage.

"Go to your room and stay there until you calm down." Rodrick pointed to the door.

"No!" The young boy shouted. "No! I won't!" Rodrick got up and picked Ludwig up by his collar and dragged him to his room.

"I will not take such insolence from you." He tossed Ludwig into his room and slammed the door close, locking it.

"Lemme out!" Ludwig pounded against the door. "Lemme out lemme out!" Rodrick ignored his pleas and walked away.

"Elizaveta his is not to eat or be let out for any reason at all." Rodrick went down to the shop, leaving her to clean up the kitchen.

Elizaveta sighed and leaned against the counter, thinking of better days. Days when she as with Gilbert, before the war, before Rodrick, before this mess happened.

The pounding against the door had stopped. Ludwig was pacing around the room. He wanted out. He wanted to eat. He needed to go to the bathroom. He heard the door unlock and turned to see Elizaveta standing there. "Are you okay kiddo?" She looked at him lovingly.

Ludwig nodded. "May I use the bathroom?"

Elizaveta nodded. "Quickly." Ludwig darted to the bathroom and returned shortly. He sat down on his bed and began to read as Elizaveta locked the door. She went down the stairs to the shop and searched for Rodrick. "Rodrick?"

"What Liz?" He looked up from behind the counter irritated.

"Take a deep breath." She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Do you really think that was necessary? It's his first day here."

"That boy is just like his brother." Rodrick glared.

"No he isn't." She said softly. "And Gilbert isn't a bad person either, a little excitable –"

"A little excitable?" He scoffed. "He's a damn terrorist."

"He left for the war." She cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"You still have feelings for that idiot?" Rodrick scoffed again. "Go upstairs and stay there. You have no place down here."

"But Roddy-!"

"Elizaveta Edelstein do not make me say it again." He glared at her with intense purple eyes. Elizaveta turned and walked to the door. "That is not where I told you to go."

"I'm going to the market to get meat for tonight." She smirked and left, happy to be free of her husband for a few hours.

Meanwhile Ludwig had grown tired of reading and was currently trying to pick the lock on his door when it opened. The young boy jumped back and looked up at the figure in the doorway in surprise. "Come. I have work for you to do." Rodrick chose to ignore the fact that Ludwig was obviously trying to break out. "These books just arrived. I need you to place them on the shelf in the correct spots." Rodrick pointed to three boxes. "There is a step ladder for the higher shelves behind the counter." Ludwig nodded and began to shelf the books. By the time he was finished his stomach was growling loudly.

"I finished sir." Ludwig said in a meek voice. His stomach growled loudly again and he groaned.

"Go upstairs and find something to eat. When you're finished eating come back down, I'll have more work for you to do." Ludwig nodded and half ran up the stairs. He searched through the cupboards in the kitchen finding a loaf of sourdough and some cheese. He broke off a piece of the bread, the way he had seen Gilbert do so, and put some cheese on the bread. He munched on the bread and looked out the window. He could see the sea from the window. "Ludwig!" He heard Rodrick call. Ludwig turned away from the sea and went downstairs. Elizaveta was struggling with an arm load of groceries.

"Can I help you Liz?" Ludwig asked, taking one of the bags.

"Thank you Luddy." Elizaveta smiled. "Come on, let's go put these away." Ludwig followed Elizaveta to the kitchen and set the bag on the table.

"Ludwig!" Came a shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ludwig ran down the stairs again, leaving Elizaveta to finish putting the groceries away. "I'm sorry Mr. Edelstein. I saw Elizaveta with the groceries and thought you had called me down to help her."

"That's very good of you Ludwig." Rodrick nodded. "This is Alfred, he heard that you had moved in and would like to know if you'll be his playmate."

"Hi!" A goofy looking blonde kid with glasses waved at Ludwig. He was missing a few teeth. "Come on let's go to the beach!" Alfred grabbed Ludwig and pulled him out of the shop.

"W-wait! Lemme go!" Ludwig said as he tried to keep up with the enthusiastic boy.

"Naw, come on! Move faster, you're slow." Ludwig frowned and decided that Alfred was not a nice person. "Come on!" Alfred pulled him over to the dock. "Let's go swimming!" Ludwig pulled away.

"No! W-we aren't wearing our swimsuits…"

"So? What are you chicken?" Alfred teased.

"Mr. Edelstein will be mad at me for getting my clothes dirty." He took a step back. Alfred slipped behind him and stood over the younger.

"Who cares? I wanna go swimming." Ludwig took a step to the edge of the dock, trying to get away from Alfred.

"You talk funny, where are you from?" Perhaps changing the subject would work.

"I'm from America! Best country in the world! Way better than this place." Alfred wrinkled his nose.

"Are all Americans this obnoxious?" Ludwig asked innocently.

Alfred frowned and grabbed Ludwig's shirt. "Don't you say anything like that you filthy Kraut!" Alfred was holding Ludwig over the water now.

"Please! I can't swim!" Ludwig was scared. He wished he never had to leave. He wished that Gilbert was with him. Gilbert would have saved him.

"Oh you can't?" Alfred smiled and let go. "Better learn how!" He shouted and turned away. "I didn't want to play with a Kraut anyways."

The water was ice cold as it engulfed Ludwig's body. He felt himself sinking. He opened his eyes to see his cross floating away. He made a desperate grab for the necklace before everything went black.

* * *

_Ja I know it's shorter...Next chapter in 10 days hopefully!_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's late._

_It's short._

_It's finales season...two weeks until my finales. _

_Sorry_

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes. Ludwig looked around confused and sat up. In front of him was a girl with bright amber eyes smiling at him. "Hi!" Her voice was cheery.

"Hi?" Ludwig blinked. "A-are you an angel?"

"I'm Feliciana! You were drowning, are you okay?"

Ludwig gasped and grabbed at his chest. "My necklace!" He stood up and ran into the ocean as far as he could. "Gilbert…"

"Hey what's wrong?" Feliciana swam over to him.

"My necklace… My brother gave me a cross before I left… and now it's gone." Ludwig wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I could find it for you." Feliciana offered.

Ludwig sighed and walked out of the water, shivering from the cold. "No, it's probably at the bottom of the ocean. Hey wait a second, home come you're not getting out of the water?" Feliciana was still in the water, a ways away. "Come on you'll catch a cold."

"G-go on the dock I have something to show you." She was nervous.

Ludwig walked around and sat at the edge of the dock. "Why aren't you getting out? Aren't you cold?"

Feliciana took a deep breath. "Nope." She dove under the water. Ludwig gasped and leaned over the edge, trying to find her. Suddenly there was a large splash and Ludwig looked up to see a creature with an amber colored tail and hair the color of autumn leaves dive into the water. He stood there stunned. A mermaid? A few moments later Feliciana surfaced. "You're not mad are you?"

"Wow! You're a mermaid?" Ludwig's eyes were wide. "So you can swim to the bottom and find my necklace right?"

Feliciana nodded. "Yes I can! I find all sorts of weird things. I can find your necklace if you'd like."

"Ludwig?" Came a frantic voice.

"Liz?" Ludwig stood up. "I have to go… I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked over to see her one last time only to see she was gone. He darted over to Elizaveta. "Liz!"

"Oh Ludwig!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You're cold and wet, what happened?"

"Alfred pushed me into the water." Ludwig shivered.

"He pushed you in the water?" She looked him over worried. "Come on let's go. Let's get you warm."

Ludwig nodded and smiled. He was happy he had found a friend. When they reached the shop Ludwig went to his room and changed out of his clothes.

"Ludwig you can take a bath if you'd like." Elizaveta knocked on his door. "There's a towel outside."

Ludwig nodded, grabbed the towel, wrapped himself in it, and went to the bath. The water was warm as he sunk in. He smiled and thought about the events that happened today. He worked for Mr. Edelstein, he helped Liz, he got pushed into the ocean, nearly drowned, and made a friend. Suddenly he felt very tired. Ludwig got out of the bath and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

Gilbert sat in the trench feeling miserable. It had rained the night before, leaving everything muddy and wet. He sat the beer down, grateful for the table and chairs. A few of the French prisoners they had managed to capture said that their trenches had no such luxuries. He stood up and stretched, wondering if Ludwig was asleep or not. _Kid's probably dreaming about those silly fairy tales or something._ He smiled at the thought, Ludwig often talked in his sleep. Gilbert sighed and went back to his bunk, deciding to get some sleep as well.


End file.
